The present invention relates to an arrangement for driving volatile impurities from ground water and ground through which it passes.
More particularly, it relates to an arrangement of the above mentioned type in which the volatile components are driven by producing a negative pressure in a well shaft extending in the region of the contaminated ground water and by supplying a gas, especially fresh air, into an air chamber limited by a nozzle body located above the water level in the well, with separate sealed well shaft regions with water permeable shaft wall for water suction from the ground and for resupplying the water into the ground, wherein a pipe extends through the separating wall.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such arrangement is disclosed for example in the German document DE-PS 3,811,962. This arrangement can be further improved in improving a ground water vertical flow in the well shaft.